


Грёзы феи

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Змейса [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Если бы Эл не попал в Дом Вамми, а Лайт не нашёл тетрадь смерти, их встреча могла быть совсем иной.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Series: Змейса [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Грёзы феи

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее предупреждаем — ООС, тотал-АУ, неграфическое упоминание сексуального рабства и насилия.  
> Там, где японские реалии противоречат авторскому замыслу, мы меняли реалии)))  
> А, да. У Лайта и Эл обратная разница в возрасте.

***  
Тёмные закопчённые стены из выщербленного кирпича. Излишне высокий потолок, замаскированный сигаретным дымом. Ребристые трубы, чья ржавчина не особо убедительно прикрыта парой слоёв серебристой краски. Неровно мигающий свет — вероятно, бюджетная альтернатива светомузыке. Наверное, дизайнеру это помещение казалось удачным вариантом лофта. Лайт распознал бы в этой несуразной коробке бывший склад — даже если бы заранее не знал, что так оно и есть.  
Даже музыка словно подчеркивает убогость клуба. По крайней мере, так кажется Лайту. Он по периметру обходит танцпол, где топчутся всего три-четыре пары, да и те скорее беззастенчиво обжимаются, чем танцуют, затем напоминает сам себе инструктаж и позволяет себе оступиться, неуклюже задев плечом стену. Выпрямляется, выравнивая равновесие, оглядывается ещё раз и не особо уверенной походкой бредёт к барной стойке. Музыка неровно бьёт по ушам, полностью утратив ритм и отчаянно напоминая лязг и визг. То ли оборудование неисправно, то ли акустика в помещении отвратная.  
Их преподаватель по криминалистке спросил бы, ухмыльнувшись в редкие усики: «Почему «то ли»?  
Бармен, рослый парень с копной выбеленных до состояния соломы волос и золотистым колечком в ухе, не сразу поворачивается к новому посетителю — раскручивает двух ярко раскрашенных девиц на дорогостоящий коктейль. Ожидая своей очереди, Лайт рассеянно посматривает по сторонам, уже привычно нацепив на себя маску беззаботности. Это не первый вечер, не первый клуб, и азарт погони за неуловимым противником давно сменился холодным, трезвым расчётом. Логика подсказывает, что сегодняшний вечер вновь окажется ещё одной бесполезной тратой времени. Интуиция спорит с логикой, но у логики есть неотразимый аргумент: за всё «клубное время» интуиция ни разу не оказывалась права. Статистика — наше всё, точно-точно.  
Бармен наконец-то заканчивает с девицами — Лайт корит себя за то, что не проследил за итогом, — и с дежурной улыбкой поворачивается к Лайту. Оценивающим взглядом окидывает его стрижку, куртку, наручные часы — и улыбается шире. Угу, классифицировал как состоятельного посетителя. Лайт не собирается обманывать его ожидания слишком уж сильно, поэтому заказывает бутылку «Шато Мерсиан», отговариваясь, что это любимый напиток, и нет, коктейли пусть пьют сопливые девчонки. Вероятность, что содержимое полученной бутылки совпадёт с этикеткой, оценивается процентов в десять. Подумать только, а на втором курсе он абсолютно верил каждому слову своего курсовика на тему презумпции невиновности. Ладно, это пойло вряд ли окажется хуже всего того, что они с ребятами пробовали за последний месяц, к тому же он не обязан выпить всё. В крайнем случае, будет повод сделать новый заказ и завязать ничего не значащую беседу.  
Однако блондинистый бармен заговаривает с ним сам.  
— Веселье вы себе обеспечили, — кивает он на бутылку, когда Лайт расплачивается, — а как насчёт компании?  
— Компании? — переспрашивает Лайт. Он прекрасно понимает, о чём речь, но ему нужны эти несколько секунд, чтобы сделать выбор. «Компания», которую к нему подошлют, наверняка будет болтать без умолку, отвлекая от наблюдений. Зато он будет выглядеть совсем уж естественно, идеально вписавшись в атмосферу клуба, а болтовню можно просто пропускать мимо ушей. В конце концов, он работает вместе с Мацудой и давно научился фильтровать бессмысленный словесный поток.  
— Я вижу, вы пришли один, — подмигивает ему бармен, принимаясь смешивать очередной многоцветный коктейль. — А у нас есть кому скрасить вечер молодого и симпатичного господина. За несущественную доплату.  
— Ну… ну я… я буду рад компании, — отвечает Лайт, изображая неловкость. Он нарочно не уточняет размер «несущественной доплаты», чем окончательно завоёвывает расположение бармена. Значит, за эти час-полтора пустого трёпа с него сдерут в два раза больше, чем за выпивку.  
— Занимайте столик. Я пришлю вам лучшее, что у нас есть.  
Повернувшись, бармен окликает ошивающегося возле стойки молодчика в красной кожаной куртке и командует:  
— Позови-ка змейсу.  
Тот корчит недовольную гримасу, но исчезает почти мгновенно.  
Видя, что Лайт ещё не ушёл, бармен снова подмигивает ему.  
— Вам повезло. Один наш постоянный гость сегодня… заболел. Иначе вам пришлось бы довольствовать чем-то попроще.  
Постоянный гость заболел — и крохотная заминка, совсем крохотная. Это почти наверняка ничего не значит, это слишком обыденная ситуация, но накопившиеся за месяц усталость и отчаяние заставляют надеяться. Пусть это будет даже не зацепка, а ниточка, призрак ниточки…  
Лайт кивает бармену, соглашаясь на… знакомство вслепую, и мысленно выделяет себе на общение с местной хостесс час-полтора. За это время, как показала практика, можно легко убедиться, пустышка тебе досталась, или девица хотя бы слышала что-то о новом наркотике.  
Вообще, слышали как раз многие. О «грёзах феи» ходит подозрительно много слухов, но полезная информация в них стремится к нулю. В деталях — и то слухи не совпадают. Большинство, впрочем, сходятся в одном — эта дрянь вызывает удивительно яркие, абсолютно реалистичные галлюцинации. Часть слухов утверждает, что у некоторых счастливчиков галлюцинации в самом деле становятся реальностью, но это уже больше похоже на городские легенды. Впрочем, наблюдать человека под действием «грёз феи» полиции пока не доводилось – все, у кого в крови выявлялась эта дрянь, были найдены в заливе. Основная проблема оставалась в том, что точка распространения дряни упорно не обнаруживалась, а добытые сведенья указывают на противоположные квадраты города.  
Лайт вновь напоминает себе, что нетрезв, и неуверенной походкой, чуть покачивая в руке высокий бокал из толстого стекла, бредёт к самому дальнему от всех источников музыки столику. Протёртая кожа диванчика вяло скрипит под его весом. Низкая столешница и разлапистые ножки стола мешают удобно расположиться и вытянуть уставшие к вечеру ноги. Ничего… Лайт припоминает четвёртый по счёту клуб, расположенный в переделанном лодочном сарае — со стенами, продуваемыми всеми ветрами, и жёсткими скамьями из полированного дерева. Вот там да, было неудобно. А тут почти люкс.  
Райская бездна — нелепое название для клуба. Одно из множества полулегальных заведений, которые приходится проверять. Они ищут слепо, практически наугад. Дело даже не в том, что у них мало зацепок — половина зацепок на поверку оказывается либо ошибкой, либо дезинформацией. Учитывая количество неудач, второе куда вероятнее. Обыскать все подозрительные места невозможно, приходится действовать тоньше, подкрадываясь вплотную и присматриваясь, нет ли где хоть чего-то странного. Лайту пока не повезло ни разу, и он отнюдь не уверен, что повезёт сегодня.  
Было бы, пожалуй, проще, если б вместе с оперативниками ходил кто-нибудь из девушек. Оперативнице проще завести разговор на некоторые темы, она могла поболтать, к примеру, вон с теми девицами, явно не в первый раз заглянувшими сюда, да и вообще женщин инстинктивно опасаются меньше. А болтают больше. Увы. Отцовский отдел оставался оплотом консерватизма и, как выражались некоторые, шовинизма. Допустимая, по мнению отца, для девушек-полицейских должность — секретарша. Ну, ладно, в архиве они тоже могут работать. Лайт не раз прикидывал возможность — разумеется, втайне от отца — пригласить в подобный рейд кого-нибудь из своих знакомых, но… вообще-то отец был прав. Это небезопасно. Да и кого звать? Такада Киёми, с которой он встречался в университете, сейчас строила карьеру в прокуратуре и не согласилась бы посещать подобную пивнушку. Звать же куда-либо Мису-Мису — гарантированно сидеть под прицелами журналистских объективов. А потом доказывать семье, что нет, он не собирается жениться на модели.  
— Привет, — отвлекает его от размышлений негромкий низкий голос, и, подняв взгляд, Лайт задыхается.  
Привыкнув к однотипным клубным сценариям, он был уверен, что платной компаньонкой окажется девица с густо подведёнными пустыми глазами, в едва прикрывающем лифчик топе и облегающих штанах под змеиную кожу. Вариант — в платье с вырезом до пупка и длиной до кромки чулок. Но возле его столика неловко переминается невысокий худощавый паренёк в растянутой футболке и почти спадающих с бёдер джинсах. Лайт даже не сразу поднимает на него взгляд. Зато когда поднимает — больше не может отвести. Перед ним контраст непроглядного мрака и ослепительной белизны. Так, погодите. С чего вообще бармен решил отправить к нему парня? Лайту нравятся девушки, по крайней мере, всегда нравились, стройные и темноволосые, это верно, но…  
…Но сейчас он не отрываясь смотрит на высокую лунную шею, на острые грани ключиц, виднеющиеся в мятом вырезе футболки, и сердце отказывается возвращаться на положенное место в груди. У паренька тонкие, по-западному чёткие черты лица, а вот встрёпанные пряди волос уходят в смолистую черноту, оттеняя бледную кожу. Он выглядит совсем юным, ему хоть восемнадцать-то есть?! По идее, должно быть, клуб не настолько подпольный, чтобы позволить себе использовать несовершеннолетних. Хотя это было бы серьёзным поводом для более тщательной проверки… Мальчик тем временем без приглашения садится и, сбросив с ног незашнурованные кроссовки, устраивается в углу дивана в странной, неудобной даже на вид позе. Лишь сейчас Лайт замечает грязную одежду и давно не чесаную шевелюру. А ещё — глубокие синяки вокруг худющих запястий, быстро скрывшихся за натянутыми до кончиков пальцев просторными рукавами. Внутри давящей волной поднимается неизвестная прежде злость, и он едва успевает себя остановить, прежде чем нащупывает в кармане телефон.  
— Я — Рюдзаки, — устало представляется новый знакомый. Наверняка врёт. Здесь ни от кого не добиться настоящих имён, разве что силой и именем закона, и то — не всегда.  
— А я Лайт, — удаётся наконец протолкнуть сквозь горло обыденные слова и даже улыбнуться. Не стоит выбиваться из образа среднестатистического посетителя, достаточно приличного, чтобы быть в состоянии заплатить за свои приключения, и достаточно заинтересованного эти приключения найти.  
Тёмные, кажется, ни разу не моргнувшие за эти несколько минут глаза не меняют выражения.  
— Лайт-кун купит мне выпить?  
Мимо их столика нетвёрдой походкой шагает изрядно навеселившийся тип. Споткнувшись в полутьме, он чуть задевает рукой плечо Рюдзаки. Мальчик мгновенно вскидывается, морщит нос и издаёт в сторону пьянчужки беззвучное шипение. Гримаса настолько реалистична, что Лайт почти готов увидеть между узких губ раздвоенный язычок, но этого, конечно, не происходит. Смутная ассоциация, возникшая где-то в подсознании, определяется и крепнет. Лайт припоминает, что, когда он согласился на компанию, бармен велел позвать «змейсу». Теперь он понимает смысл этого прозвища — мальчик и впрямь похож на змею, но не хищную и опасную, а едва вылупившуюся на свет, растерянную и слабую.  
Рюдзаки терпеливо ждёт ответа на свою просьбу. Спохватившись, Лайт поспешно вскакивает. На этот раз ему почти не приходится изображать неловкость.  
— Конечно, сейчас принесу. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Что-нибудь вкусное, — заученно отзывается змейка в человеческом обличье. После мгновенного приступа активности она вновь становится медлительной и вялой, будто слегка оглушённая или подмёрзшая. Глаза кажутся расфокусированными — или же мальчик разглядывает что-то за спиной Лайта.  
На всякий случай Лайт оглядывается — профессиональная привычка заставляет выбирать места спиной к стене, и конкретно эту стену можно назвать грязной, серой, выщербленной, но абсолютно не интересной. Тряхнув головой, Лайт сдвигает странность к краю сознания и бредёт к стойке.  
В ответ на расплывчатый заказ бармен без раздумий выставляет на стойку высокий бокал с янтарной жидкостью, в которой поблёскивают полупрозрачные кубики льда. Лайт не сомневается, что самым вкусным оказался заодно и самый дорогой в меню коктейль.  
— Кстати, имейте в виду, если вдруг устанете, у нас тут найдётся, где передохнуть, — как бы между прочим замечает бармен. — И выйдет куда дешевле, чем в ближайшем отеле.  
Вероятно, он намекает на лав-отели, в изобилии расположившиеся в этом прибрежном квартале — одна или две ярких вывески видны буквально от порога клуба. С запоздалым содроганием Лайт осознаёт, чем на самом деле змейса зарабатывает себе на жизнь. А добровольно ли зарабатывает? Воспоминание о синяках, пятнающих белоснежную кожу, вызывает новый приступ ярости, но он заставляет себя усмехнуться:  
— Я подумаю.  
Рюдзаки по-прежнему сидит, стиснув ладонями широко раздвинутые колени. Поза одновременно уязвимая и провоцирующая. Ветхая ткань джинсов совсем протёрлась у внутренней стороны бедра, и Лайт изо всех сил отводит взгляд от узкой прорехи, сквозь которую просвечивает белая плоть. Его появление не вызывает ни тени радости. Рюдзаки придвигает к себе бокал и без охоты сжимает губами соломинку. Лайт непроизвольно сглатывает и вновь старается не смотреть, но всё равно смотрит, как в мерцающем янтаре поднимаются гроздья пузырьков воздуха.  
Лайт не может похвастаться большим числом романов — в старших классах и университете он был по горло занят учёбой, потом началась служба в полиции, забирающая три четверти жизни, однако кое-какой опыт у него всё же имеется. Тем не менее ни одна из этих девушек, даже те, с кем их отношения заходили гораздо дальше поцелуев, не вызывала в нём такого чувственного волнения. Нет. Такой похоти. Секс был приятен, возбуждение подогревало кровь, но Лайт никогда и ни с кем не терял над собой контроля. А сейчас его трясёт просто от присутствия нескладного парня, контроль ускользает — и это странное, почти пугающее ощущение.  
Змейса отрывается от напитка, облизывает и без того влажные узкие губы и интересуется, задумчиво разглядывая что-то в волосах Лайта:  
— Как тебе здесь?  
Приходится брать себя в руки и вести… по возможности естественно. Лайт слегка пожимает плечами.  
— Нормально. Шумновато, зато оживлённо. Столько народу вокруг.  
Предполагается, что ему нравятся подобные места, раз он явился сюда развеяться. Как вариант, он мог прийти из любопытства, но признаваться, что этот пропитанный перегаром и вонью курева полуподвал кажется ему ужасным, всё же не стоит. Иначе встанет закономерный вопрос: что он ещё тут делает и отчего до сих пор не ушёл?  
— А я не люблю, когда толпа, — вполголоса шепчет Рюдзаки.  
Может быть, это намёк. А может, и нет, но воспалённое воображение зачем-то прокручивает в памяти недвусмысленное предложение бармена и без перехода рисует перед мысленным взором картину стоящего на коленях Рюдзаки. Лицо в окружении встрёпанных волос запрокинуто, опущенные ресницы трепещут, пряча взгляд, а мокрые, припухшие губы обхватывают… Лайт вздрагивает, отбрасывая от себя непристойную фантазию.  
Чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, он наполняет собственный бокал и делает глоток. Как и ожидалось, от «Шато Мерсиан» здесь только название. Дешёвое кисловатое вино обжигает пищевод, едва не заставив закашляться. Справившись с собой, Лайт отпивает ещё немного, прежде чем поставить бокал обратно на стол. В желудке теплеет, но мысли продолжают кружить в смятении. Какая-то его часть малодушно хочет сбежать отсюда, отгородиться от этого пугающего тёмного огня, что растекается по венам при каждом взгляде на змейсу. А другая часть отчаянно желает притиснуть змейсу к себе и до скончания веков не выпускать из рук.  
Ни о чём не подозревающий Рюдзаки перемешивает соломинкой льдинки в опустевшем бокале. Ну или искусно притворяющийся — вряд ли с его родом занятий можно в самом деле не подозревать о намерениях… клиентов, Лайт, клиентов. Не льсти себе.  
— А чем ты занимаешься? — вяло спрашивает удивительно завораживающий голос. — Ну, по жизни.  
— Работаю менеджером в небольшой развивающейся компании, — осторожно говорит Лайт. Мацуде везёт, его до сих пор легко принимают за студента, а вот у Лайта такой номер давно не прокатывает. — Но я бы не хотел говорить о работе в такой хороший вечер. Утомляет.  
— Ладно, — легко соглашается змейса. Создаётся неприятное впечатление, что вопросы она задаёт механически, а ответы воспринимает постольку поскольку. И что сама она не вполне здесь. — А откуда ты приехал?  
— Приехал? Рюдзаки, я родился в Токио. И мои родители тоже.  
— А, это же я приехал… — змейса поднимает на него растерянный взгляд. Глаза у неё — чернее ночи, зрачки полностью теряются на фоне тёмной радужки. А может, заполняют радужку собой? Должно быть, этот коктейль — далеко не первый за сегодняшний вечер.  
— И откуда же ты приехал? — рискует спросить Лайт. Вряд ли ему ответят, но вдруг Рюдзаки уже достаточно пьян, чтобы сказать правду.  
Однако чуда не происходит. Змейса опускает голову, снова рассматривая подтаявшие льдинки на дне бокала. Не факт, что она вообще услышала вопрос.  
Последняя попытка.  
— Ты приехал учиться?  
— Что? Учиться?  
Мальчик неожиданно тянется к нему. Тонкие прохладные пальцы скользят под манжету куртки, отодвигают её, и Рюдзаки, вытянув шею, всматривается в циферблат наручных часов. Это полуприкосновение, лёгкое, случайное — даже не ласка, заставляет, кажется, всю кровь в теле закипеть и горячей волной устремиться к паху. Лайту стоит большого труда не перехватить узкую кисть, чтобы продлить касание. Останавливает внутренний голос, без выражения рассуждающий, сколько тварей до него так и поступали.  
— Я подумал, что ты откуда-то приехал, потому что ты не похож на здешних, — внезапно говорит змейса. — У Лайт-куна такой редкий для японца цвет гривы. Красиво.  
Он произносит «Лайт-кун» мягко, протяжно, и от этого непривычного звучания собственного имени у Лайта всякий раз бегут по спине мурашки. Рюдзаки в целом говорит по-японски очень чисто, практически не спотыкаясь на сложных словах или конструкциях, однако в его речи всё равно присутствует нечто странное. Так говорят те, кто учил язык преимущественно по книгам и аудиоматериалам, а не в живом общении. Возможно, Лайт угадал — мальчик в самом деле приехал в Японию, собираясь стать студентом, но по какой-то причине не сумел. Может, не смог сдать экзамены или не нашёл денег на оплату учёбы.  
Непонятно только, почему аккуратную стрижку Лайта он называет гривой — может, не вполне удачно вспомнил иноземное для него слово.  
— И крылья, — продолжает Рюдзаки слишком правильно для человека, слабо знающего язык. — У тебя очень красивые крылья. 

На несколько секунд рокот музыки и голосов смолкает. Вместо него на тёмный зал наваливается оглушительная тишина. В этой искусственной, порождённой исключительно его сознанием тишине Лайт переспрашивает:  
— У меня… что?  
Змейса испуганно смотрит на него, прикусив ноготь большого пальца. Как будто лишь сейчас поняла, что сболтнула что-то не то.  
Или — как будто доступные только её взгляду крылья вдруг исчезли.  
В мозгу стремительно складывается пазл, который их команда не могла собрать на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Интуиция верещит от восторга и — в кои-то веки — логика не вступает с ней в спор. Хотя осторожно замечает, что все выводы преждевременны, и вообще надо проверять.  
Лайт чуть придвигается к Рюдзаки, притискивает его к себе — мальчик нервно выдыхает и торопливо тянет к себе бокал, пытаясь разве что не прикрыться им от Лайта. Глаза мальчишки шальные, с трудом удерживающие фокусировку, а от губ слабо-слабо пахнет цветущей сиренью с терпкой нотой древесной смолы — смесью, присущей «грёзам феи». Лайт непроизвольно делает более глубокий вдох, и змейка едва не отшатывается прочь, поднимая бокал повыше. Густая жёлто-коричневая жидкость вяло покачивается совсем близко от их лиц, и алкоголем ни из бокала, ни от мальчишки не пахнет ничуть. Притворяясь неловким, Лайт чуть задевает бокал — жидкость выплескивается через край, холодом обжигая пальцы. На вкус… в первый миг кажется, что это сахарный сироп, чуть подкрашенный кока-колой. Что логично. Сочетание алкоголя и наркотика — как рэндомайзер, никогда не знаешь, на ком как оно отразится. Да и зачем накачивать выпивкой того, кто и так едва различает реальность в наркотическом тумане? Похоже, что змейса не просто ведёт себя экзотично, привлекая внимание пресыщенных клиентов, она действительно верит, что она — змейса. И видит мир в какой-то своей, некому другому не ведомой плоскости. Дрянь, от которой за последний месяц погибло не меньше восьми человек, реальна, именно она сейчас пульсирует в венах Рюдзаки.  
Они искали место, где распространяют «грёзы феи», но всё оказалось сложнее и страшнее. Наркотик не просто продавали тем, у кого не хватало мозгов и хватало возможностей оплатить себе билет в один конец страны смертельных грёз, но ещё и использовали в торговле человеческим мясом. Рюдзаки и его товарищи по несчастью привязаны к этому клубу прочнее, чем если бы они были прикованы цепями, а их жизнь в любой момент может закончиться на дне токийского залива.  
Лайт напоминает себе, что лицо должно оставаться спокойным. Это трудно, эмоции так и норовят выплеснуться наружу, как вода из переполненного в сезон дождей озера. Он с усилием направляет себя к берегам разума. О чём они вообще говорили? О крыльях и гриве, точно.  
— Спасибо, — Лайт старательно расплывается в польщённой улыбке. — Мне часто говорят про необычный цвет волос. Мамин прадедушка был родом из Ирландии, наверное, в этом всё дело. Папины предки международными культурными связями похвастаться не могут.  
— Но ведь… — начинает змейса, а потом застывает, глядя куда-то вдаль широко распахнутыми глазами. — Красиво, — повторяет Рюдзаки, то ли по-прежнему имея в виду волосы, то ли переключившись на клубящуюся смесь темноты и беснующихся огней, то ли — кто знает? — подразумевая видимые лишь ему крылья.  
Как же Лайт сразу не понял?  
Почему никто вокруг не понимает?  
Потому что самое тайное проще всего спрятать на виду.  
Сколько их было, есть и будет — этих мальчиков и девочек, слишком юных, слишком симпатичных, наивных, неопытных, запутавшихся в себе, переживших первую серьёзную неудачу, желавших свой маленький глоток радости… А теперь завязших здесь. И никого не удивляет отражение мрака в их глазах. С подобной «работой» трудно выживать иначе, не напиваясь каждый вечер в стельку. И невозможно выжить — так.  
— К слову о семье, — Лайт выуживает из кармана телефон. — Мне надо позвонить отцу, совсем из головы вылетело. Извинишь? Я быстро, — обещает он, понизив голос, и уже громко говорит в трубку: — Пап, привет. Да, всё нормально, ты как? Ага. Слушай, я взял вам билеты на субботу, на семь. Хотел пораньше, но потом подумал, вам же ещё отдохнуть после прилёта надо. Мама наверняка в салон сходить захочет, красоту навести. Вот и отлично. Да ничем особо, так отдыхаю. Пап, ну само собой. Ладно, пока.  
Отключившись, Лайт убирает мобильный обратно.  
— У родителей на следующей неделе годовщина свадьбы. Тридцать лет совместной жизни, надо же, — он растерянно улыбается, как бы сам удивляясь таким срокам. — Рюдзаки, хочешь ещё коктейль?  
Змейса качает головой. Выражение её лица становится мрачно-настороженным.  
Родители Лайта действительно скоро отпразднуют круглую дату брака, вот только звонок не имеет к ней никакого отношения. У их команды разработана целая система связи и отчётов о происходящем. Если бы Лайт, тщательно изучив обстановку, решил, что клуб чист, он бы позвонил «друзьям». Если бы он не смог определиться с окончательным вердиктом, то сделал бы звонок «сестре». В случае неясных подозрений предполагалось связываться с «матерью». И, наконец, обращение к «отцу» значило, что цель обнаружена. Требуется срочно высылать команду захвата.  
По-хорошему, теперь следует потихоньку свернуть общение и покинуть клуб. Притвориться заболевшим, вспомнить о неотложном деле, потерять интерес к собеседнику, заинтересоваться кем-то из уходящих — вариантов масса, легко выбрать какой-нибудь один по ситуации. Не рисковать собой. Не провоцировать подозрений. Но это значит, что Лайту придётся оставить змейсу, которую через пару минут после его ухода потащат к новому клиенту. И уж тот наверняка захочет от неё большего, чем угостить коктейлем и поболтать о цвете волос. Одна мысль об этом вызывает ледяное бешенство.  
Лайт прикидывает, сколько у него с собой наличности. В таких местах, как это, смешно даже думать о цивилизованной оплате картой. При выходе на задание ему выдали некоторую сумму, но сейчас он собирается платить за себя сам. Он залпом допивает свой бокал и встаёт. Эрзац «Шато Мерсиан» пылающими волнами расходится по телу, но голова холодная.  
— Я отойду ненадолго. Подожди меня, я скоро вернусь.  
Крашеный в цыплячью желтизну бармен ждёт его с понимающей и оттого ещё более мерзкой улыбочкой на мясистых губах.  
— Надумал отдохнуть? — спрашивает он, фамильярно переходя на «ты». Огонёк подобострастия в глазах сменяется насмешливым удовлетворением.  
— Надумал. Могу я остаться до утра?  
Бармен с деланым удивлением приподнимает брови.  
— До самого утра?  
— Угу. Я далеко живу. Хотелось бы выспаться.  
— Тогда конечно. Не уверен, что рядом с нашей сладкой змейкой тебе захочется спать, но гарантирую, ты об этом не пожалеешь.  
— Сколько?  
Бармен называет цену, и Лайт невозмутимо отсчитывает банкноты. Будущая ночь обойдётся ему в четверть зарплаты, но он едва отмечает этот факт. Цена не имеет значения, ничто в мире не имеет значения, когда речь идёт о Рюдзаки.  
— Учти, попортишь ему мордашку или чего ещё, — бармен выразительно ухмыляется, — заплатишь двойную цену. Усёк?  
— Вполне, — отвечает Лайт, с усилием сохраняя на лице выражение расслабленного интереса с примесью похоти. Ему до алых кругов перед глазами хочется двинуть этому типу по зубам, заставить подавиться своей похабной ухмылкой — Лайт не знает, что его бесит больше, она сама или скрытое за ней безразличие. Увы, сейчас он не может позволить себе такой роскоши. Придётся играть по правилам, в том числе ради безопасности Рюдзаки.  
— А, да. Захочешь без резинки, придётся доплатить. Впрочем, змейса тебе сама всё расскажет, — ублюдок прячет деньги и выкладывает на стойку потемневший от времени ключ, — и покажет. Сладкой ночи.  
Рюдзаки встречает его напряжённым взглядом исподлобья. Он явно догадался, куда и зачем ходил Лайт, и не ждёт от продолжения вечера ничего хорошего.  
— Я решил остаться на ночь, — сообщает Лайт, продолжая играть свою отвратительную роль. Он демонстрирует Рюдзаки выданный барменом ключ. — Пойдём.  
Искусанные губы дрожат, взгляд становится испуганно-жалобным. Змейса медленно опускает босые ноги, суёт их в кроссовки и, позабыв или не удосужившись завязать шнурки, сползает со стула.  
— Как скажешь, Лайт-кун. 

***  
Они проходят вглубь прокуренного зала, всё дальше от танцпола и бара, оставляя позади гудящую толпу. Навстречу им попадается парень в красной куртке, мрачно покосившийся в сторону змейсы, но та его даже не замечает, сворачивая в какую-то неприметную дверцу без надписей. Зато, настороженно глядя куда-то в пустое пространство, осторожно обходит… ну, пустое пространство и обходит. От прочих участков коридора оно отличается лишь тем, что над ним не горит лампочка. Путь оказывается узким и извилистым, местами ярко освещённым, местами погружённым в полумрак — в зависимости от наличия и исправности ламп на грязном потолке. Змейса сгорбившись бредёт впереди, показывая дорогу. Лайту чудится, что он улавливает исходящую от неё ауру страха — пряную, тягучую, сладкую.  
Это ощущение волнует и тревожит, пробуждая дремавшие в крови годами инстинкты. Он представляет, как опрокидывает лёгкое тело на кровать… или на циновку… да хоть на этот холодный грязный пол, и имеет до изнеможения — членом, пальцами, языком — до тех пор, пока змейса не обмякнет безвольно, не в силах даже подаваться ему навстречу, и будет лишь слабо, на выдохе, стонать. Горячая влага между узких бёдер, затуманенный наслаждением взгляд, тихий всхлип, вырвавшийся из давно охрипшего горла… Лайта не смущает даже то, что секс с мужчиной он представляет сугубо гипотетически — интереса к практике как-то никогда не возникало. Однако тело уверено, что всё необходимое ему известно, а прочее можно выяснить по ходу дела. Оно жаждет взять. Заполучить. Подчинить себе.  
Вместе с тем страх змейсы вызывает в нём почти парадоксальную потребность её защитить — в том числе и от самого себя, если потребуется. Лайту нестерпимо хочется обнять Рюдзаки, окружить его собой — просто так, без требований и притязаний, согреть замёрзшие пальцы, успокоить колотящееся сердечко, а если и позволить себе вольность, то лишь коснувшись губами взъерошенной макушки.  
Они проходят мимо бритого наголо мужчины, футболка которого чуть не лопается по швам от бугрящихся мускулов. Громила сидит на складном, непропорционально маленьком для него стульчике, уткнувшись в телефон, и даже не шевелится при их приближении.  
По обеим сторонам коридора расположены совершенно одинаковые двери в лохмотьях облупившейся краски. Лайт понятия не имеет, как Рюдзаки здесь ориентируется, но, видимо, как-то ориентируется, поскольку уверенно останавливается перед одной из них. Ключ тяжело поворачивается в замочной скважине, вызывая неуместные ассоциации. Вспыхивает пронзительный, болезненно-жёлтый свет. 

— Не бойся, — торопливо говорит Лайт, когда тяжёлая дверь захлопывается у них за спиной, а змейса отшатывается от него, но тут же делает медленный, явно недобровольный шаг обратно. — Я тебя не трону.  
Судя по напряжённо поднятым плечам и судорожно стиснутым в карманах джинсов в кулаки ладоням, ему не верят. Возможно, потому что в голосе помимо воли пробивается возбуждённая хрипотца, которую никак не получается скрыть.  
— Не бойся, — повторяет Лайт, не придумав ничего лучшего.  
Результат, в общем-то, прежний.  
Чтобы не пугать своего спутника ещё больше, Лайт начинает оглядывать предоставленные им… э-э-э… апартаменты. Ну, что тут скажешь. Типичный мотель с номерами почасовой оплаты. Чуть ли не половину тесной комнатки занимает широкая кровать под не то выцветшим, не то посеревшим от грязи покрывалом. Почти впритык к ней втиснуты два массивных продавленных кресла и низкий, неожиданно изящный столик под старину. Дополняют скудную обстановку ковёр, местами вытертый до ниток, да пыльная ваза с остатками какой-то растительности на высокой полке. Лайт некоторое время пытается разобрать, розы это были или хризантемы — больше чтобы отвлечься от слишком назойливых мыслей, но вскоре сдаётся. Не хватает лишь вызывающе красных штор, и те наверняка отсутствуют только потому, что в комнате нет окон. Неплотно прикрытая боковая дверь ведёт, должно быть, в ванную.  
Змейса украдкой подбирается к ближайшему креслу и забивается в него, настороженно таращась оттуда своими огромными глазищами. Лайт предпочёл бы отвести её в любой соседний отель, пусть даже самый пошлый, самый вульгарный, но он не сомневается, что мальчишку не выпустят из клуба. Как ни крути, но эта убогая каморка сейчас — наиболее безопасное для него место. Лайт опускается перед креслом на колени, стискивает ледяные ладони и, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, притягивает их к себе.  
— Рюдзаки, я вытащу тебя отсюда, обещаю. Только подожди немного.  
Змейса смотрит на него так, будто не понимает. Кто он в её глазах? Очередной насильник, которому взбрело в голову немного поиграть со своей жертвой, прежде чем наброситься на неё? Оказывается, ложное обвинение — это больно, прежде Лайт даже понятия не имел насколько. Но так ли ложны обвинения, если в мечтах он по-прежнему представляет себе разомлевшую от ласк змейсу, принимающую его, желающую… распластанную под ним с бесстыдно разведёнными коленями и втиснутым ему в живот напряжённым членом.  
Рюдзаки боязливо освобождается из его рук, и Лайт не пытается удержать подрагивающие пальцы. Просто не имеет пока на это права. Он поднимается на ноги, машинально смахивая с брюк налипшие от ковра соринки.  
— Ты есть хочешь? Здесь вообще можно заказать что-нибудь съедобное?  
Молчание.  
— Рюдзаки?  
— Не знаю.  
Похоже, дело совсем плохо. Больше всего сейчас Рюдзаки нужен врач. Хотя… Лайт оглядывает костлявые плечи и туго натянутую на резко очерченных скулах кожу. Змейса явственно дрожит под своей безразмерной футболкой, несмотря на то что в комнате не особенно холодно. Нормальное питание ей тоже очень, очень нужно. Да просто хоть какое-то питание.  
Приоткрыв дверь, Лайт выглядывает в коридор — громила с телефоном мгновенно поднимает голову.  
— Чё, всё уже?  
В его тоне слышится издёвка, но Лайт её игнорирует.  
— Могу я заказать что-нибудь перекусить?  
— Ты чё, в ресторан припёрся? — фыркает громила, и на этом у Лайта заканчивается терпение. Это был долгий день и ещё более долгий вечер, полный глухого раздражения, постепенно переходящего в неконтролируемую ярость.  
— Я спросил, есть ли в этом клоповнике еда? — рычит он, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться. В мозгу сама собой выстраивается цепочка боевых приёмов.  
Громила моргает.  
— Ну, вообще есть… дорого только, и выбор не ахти. Кому оно тут надо-то?  
— Я хочу заказать.  
— Лан, я скажу, принесут. Только, это… ну, правда, не ресторан же.  
— Я понял.  
Лайт закрывает дверь. На лице змейсы расплывается мрачноватое удовлетворение. Судя по всему, она прекрасно слышала, что происходило в коридоре, и происходившее ей очень понравилось.  
— Рюдзаки, тот тип в коридоре, он тебя обижал?  
— Нет.  
Змейса сникает, а Лайт мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник за бездарную тактику. Что бы ни сделал здешний вышибала, сам Лайт для змейсы стоит примерно на его уровне и доверия заслуживает ровно в той же степени. Если Рюдзаки каким-то чудом и решится с кем-то откровенничать, то точно не с ним.  
О чём ещё говорить — Лайт не представляет, и молчание клубится вокруг неприятным тяжёлым туманом. Рюдзаки молча ёжится в своём кресле, украдкой поглядывая сквозь густую, неровно обрезанную чёлку, и нервно облизывает губы. На это больно даже смотреть, и Лайт облегчённо выдыхает, когда раздаётся деликатный стук в дверь. После разрешения войти в комнату ступает девчушка в коротком пышном платье. Светлые волосы стянуты в высоко торчащие хвостики под «Мису-Мису», на ногах яркие полосатые чулки. К этому прилагается размалёванный алой помадой рот и декольте, демонстрирующее грудь едва ли не до сосков. Лайт находит эту моду, наводнившую Токио после выхода «Как хорошо быть восемнадцатилетним», откровенно странной. Как будто её последовательницы никак не могут решить, хотят они казаться шаловливыми малолетками или соблазнительными женщинами-вамп.  
В руках у блондинки поднос с бутербродами и маленьким жестяным ведёрком — шампанское или вино, Лайт сомневается, что в этом притоне между напитками можно найти разницу. Девушка ставит поднос на столик и поворачивается к Лайту. Лишь взглянув ей в лицо, он понимает, что неудачной копии Мисы не шестнадцать-семнадцать лет, как показалось вначале, а ближе к тридцати. Или же печать усталости добавляет годы, которые на первый взгляд скрадывает легкомысленная одежда и причёска.  
Лайт даже не удивляется, что скудная еда обходится ему раза в два дороже, чем ужин в приличном кафе. Он смотрит на чёрствые треугольнички хлеба, смазанные каким-то паштетом и украшенные вялой веточкой зелени, и надеется, что до востребования это добро хотя бы хранилось в холодильнике. Забрав деньги, выполняющая роль официантки девушка выходит. По пути она украдкой бросает на змейсу молчаливый жалостливый взгляд. Лайта передёргивает от ярости. Ни один человек здесь не сомневается, зачем он явился и что намерен делать. Они и не должны сомневаться — он играет по правилам, но… Как же от этого тошно.  
Лайт надкусывает один бутерброд. Сухо и почти безвкусно, словно жуёшь картон, но в целом есть можно. Он протягивает другой бутерброд змейсе. Та косится на него с нескрываемым подозрением и отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Не хочу, — в слабом голосе откровенно звучат страх и ложь.  
— Поешь, хотя бы немного. Тебе нужно.  
Молчание. Упрямо опущенный подбородок. Тёмные глаза, настороженно глядящие из-за завесы чёрных прядей. Что видят эти глаза вместо примитивного бутерброда?  
— Здесь просто хлеб, — не особо надеясь на доверие, сообщает Лайт и откусывает ещё кусок от картона с псевдопаштетом. — Консервированная рыбная паста и… какая-то зелень.  
Хорошо бы — не из ближайшей цветочной кадки. Впрочем, это вряд ли, в здешних условиях не выживет ни одно растение.  
Рюдзаки всё же берёт протянутый бутерброд, тщательно обнюхивает его — и кладёт обратно на тарелку.  
— Не хочу.  
Лайт прекращает уговоры. В принципе, змейсу можно понять. Эта так называемая еда даже не пахнет едой, что уж говорить о вкусе. Он мог бы сходить на улицу, раздобыть что-нибудь получше в любом супермаркете или кафе, но не уверен, что потом его впустят обратно. И что змейсу к тому моменту не отдадут кому-то другому.  
Он смотрит на сжавшееся в комочек тело и, озарённый запоздалой идеей, начинает расстёгивать куртку. Однако когда он пытается набросить её мальчишке на плечи, тот стремительно вскидывает голову, текуче изгибается и скалит клыки. Лайт инстинктивно отдёргивает руку, уверенный, что через секунду в неё вопьются мелкие острые зубы. Он даже заранее чувствует боль от грозящего укуса. Выроненная куртка тяжело шлёпается на пол. От резкого движения из кармана выпадает забытая упаковка шоколадных крекеров, которую он купил сегодня утром перед работой. Лайт любит что-нибудь пожевать, пока едет в метро. Как правило, себе он покупает чипсы, а в этот раз взял заодно крекеры для Саю и закономерно к ним не притронулся.  
Змейса, похоже, пугается собственной выходки ещё больше, чем Лайт. Она цепенеет и, кажется, даже перестаёт дышать. Костяшки пальцев, судорожно стискивающих края рукавов, белеют до мертвенной синевы.  
— Всё нормально, — спокойно говорит Лайт, хотя внутри всё же подрагивает какая-то жилка. Он наклонятся за курткой и вместе с ней поднимает сладкий подарок для сестры. Змейса замечает крекеры — и тут же впивается в них горящим взглядом. Крылья носа жадно вздрагивают, крутой кадык резко дёргается.  
— Хочешь?  
Лайт молча протягивает змейсе печенье, отчаянно надеясь не услышать очередное «Нет». И не слышит.  
Змейса вообще ничего не говорит, разрывая шелестящую упаковку и вытаскивая сразу пригоршню маленьких хрустящих медвежат. Она жует, глотает, почти давится — торопясь запихать в рот как можно больше, пока не отобрали.  
Сердце захлёстывает смесь жалости, ярости и вины. И почему он не купил побольше этой приторной гадости!  
— Не спеши, — тихо просит Лайт, — я куплю тебе ещё. Захочешь, таких же, а захочешь, сможешь перепробовать все виды, какие есть. Моя сестра, например, обожает ванильные.  
Рюдзаки косится на него, но на разговоры не отвлекается, пока пакетик не пустеет.  
— Я пробовал, — говорит он, тщательно собирая оставшиеся крошки и облизывая кончики пальцев, а потом для верности вылизывает и сам пакетик изнутри. — Шоколадные самые вкусные.  
Лайт вспоминает похабные разглагольствования бармена. Значит, это не просто пошлая кличка, змейса и вправду сладкоежка. Вот почему напиток в бокале был таким сладким — другую имитацию выпивки Рюдзаки, возможно, не стал бы пить.  
— Любишь шоколад?  
— Ага. И вишню.  
— А как насчёт вишни в шоколаде?  
Змейса слабо улыбается, мечтательно облизываясь. Это первый раз, когда Лайт видит её улыбку, и он охотно отдал бы сейчас за коробку вишни в шоколаде все оставшиеся в бумажнике деньги. Ладно, завтра всё будет. Уже практически сегодня — всего через несколько часов.  
— Завтра я принесу тебе целую упаковку, — заверяет он.  
Рюдзаки делает вид, что верит ему, хотя на самом деле ни минуты не верит. 

***  
Время едва тянется, как всегда, когда хочешь, чтобы оно двигалось быстрее. После короткого периода активности змейса снова впадает в сонное безразличие. От нечего делать Лайт прохаживается по комнате, размышляя, как скоро прибудут его товарищи. Он знает, что долго ждать не придётся, однако жгучее желание вырвать Рюдзаки из этого места с каждой минутой становится всё сильнее.  
Зачем-то толкнув боковую дверь, Лайт действительно оказывается в ванной комнате. Ну… во всяком случае, когда-то это определённо было ванной. Лет десять и три слоя грязи назад. По плиткам кафеля — там, где они ещё остались, — расползаются глубокие трещины. В унитазе со сколотым краем без остановки тонким ручейком бежит вода. Купель приобрела уверенный серый цвет с жёлтыми потёками, словно переползающими на некогда белые шторки. А может, розовые. Или сиреневые. Пятно плесени на потолке в углу разрослось до неприличных размеров и постепенно начало захват скользкой даже на вид стенки. Если в зале владельцы клуба попытались создать хоть какое-то подобие порядка и атмосферы, на шаг дальше царит полный хаос. Что, впрочем, логично. Вряд ли тех, кого приводят во внутренние помещения, интересует их обстановка. Кровать есть — вот и ладно. А кому-то достаточно небрежно брошенного на пол драного футона. В конце концов, и сам Лайт… Всё, хватит.  
К его удивлению, в кране обнаруживается горячая вода, а на вешалке — относительно чистые полотенца. Видимо, это максимум комфорта, который можно здесь получить. Он распахивает навесной шкафчик, мельком ловя в мутном зеркале собственную красную физиономию. На полках беспорядочно валяются тюбики со смазкой и несколько пачек дешёвых презервативов. А вот гель для душа только один и полное отсутствие какого бы то ни было шампуня. Лайт с раздражением захлопывает дверцу, слыша, как за ней что-то со стуком упало. Потом он вспоминает торчащие во все стороны засаленные пряди, грязные разводы на шее — и открывает шкафчик снова. Ему хочется отмыть змейсу от всего… просто отмыть.  
Шампуня действительно нет, зато удаётся отыскать уже почти засохший прямо в обёртке кусок мыла и жёсткую, как наждак, мочалку. Касаться чем-то подобным белоснежной шкурки змейсы кажется кощунством, но для того, чтобы отдраить ванну, сойдёт. Лайт закатывает рукава и приступает. Разумеется, желтизна и следы сколотой эмали никуда не деваются, но теперь здесь хотя бы можно искупаться, не опасаясь вылезти ещё более грязным, чем был. Он стирает со лба выступившую испарину и встаёт.  
— Рюдзаки, иди сюда, — зовёт Лайт, выглянув в комнату.  
Змейса смотрит умоляюще, однако безропотно следует на зов. Как же его бесит эта полная, безусловная покорность. И как же она сводит его с ума…  
Переступив порог, Рюдзаки останавливается и обречённым взглядом окидывает наполовину наполненную ванну.  
— Если искупаешься, тебе станет теплее, — на всякий случай поясняет Лайт. — Залезай.  
Змейса, чуть покачиваясь, подходит ближе и стягивает свою бесцветно-серую футболку. Роняет её прямо на пол. Потом стаскивает с бёдер джинсы, сразу вместе с бельём, если оно вообще там было. Глядя, как обнажается белое тонкое тело, Лайт до боли закусывает губу, чтобы окончательно не потерять разум. До чего трудно отвести взгляд от крепких узких бёдер, от изгиба спины, плавно переходящего в маленькие поджарые ягодицы… Как трудно не смотреть на тёмную дорожку внизу живота, контрастирующую со светлой кожей. Рюдзаки не возбуждён, нет даже намёка, и это не удивляет. Но как же хочется, чтобы он испытывал к Лайту хотя бы тень того влечения, что к нему испытывает сам Лайт. Может, если Лайт покажет ему… если сумеет убедить…  
Вожделение остывает, смытое, словно ледяной водой, зрелищем выцветающих отпечатков пальцев на бледных предплечьях. Бёдра покрыты царапинами, и совсем свежими, и уже поджившими. Змейса поворачивается, чтобы забраться в ванну, и Лайт замечает тёмно-фиолетовый синяк между лопатками — кулаком прямо по позвоночнику. Это далеко не первые следы побоев, увиденные им, даже не самые страшные, но впервые чужая боль так остро отзывается в сердце.  
Он едва успевает поймать лёгкое, практически невесомое тело, когда змейса пошатывается, чуть было не ударившись боком о бортик. Лайт помогает ей сесть в тёплую воду и начинает раздеваться сам. Поначалу он собирался убедиться, что Рюдзаки моется, а потом подождать в комнате, но теперь не решается оставить мальчишку одного. Рюдзаки может снова потерять равновесие от слабости, может запнуться или поскользнуться. А что, если он разобьёт голову о кафель? В таком состоянии ему необходима помощь.  
Змейса смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными непонятного ужаса. Лайт невольно бросает взгляд через плечо, но за спиной, разумеется, никого не обнаруживается. Весь этот страх вызывает именно он.  
— Я просто помогу тебе вымыться, — бормочет он, забираясь в ванну позади свернувшегося клубком тела, и добавляет уже как мантру: — Не бойся.  
Но змейса всё равно боится.  
Если до этого момента она была упруго-гибкая, трепещущая, переливающаяся волнами, то резкими, то плавными, теперь её тело напоминает пластиковый манекен. Лайт больше не пытается её ни в чём убеждать или что-то обещать, просто старается касаться как можно бережней. И как можно меньше замечать отметины на нежной коже, хотя от их вида у него темнеет в глазах и просыпается отчаянное желание убить всех, кто когда-либо прикасался к его змейсе.  
— Ты сможешь сам вымыть волосы? — спрашивает Лайт без особой надежды на утвердительный ответ.  
И получает в ответ совсем уж ошалевший взгляд тёмных глаз. То ли удалось ошарашить змейку окончательно, то ли мальчишку развезло от тёплой воды и пара. Тьма в глазах кажется непроницаемой, и совершенно непонятно, это зрачок настолько расширен, или цвет радужки почти чёрный. В любом случае, кажется, ничего более завораживающего он до сих пор не видел.  
— Не сможешь, — отвлекается он от зрачков бездны и озвучивает очевидный вывод.  
Нащупывает на кронштейне душевой шланг — перемотанный в двух местах ядовито-синей изолентой, переключает воду на душ, приятно изумляется сильному напору и направляет жёсткие струи на чёрные пряди. Змейса негромко шипит, отфыркиваясь, когда вода попадает на лицо, сжимает кулаки… обхватывает себя руками, словно боясь, что иначе начнёт отбиваться. Спокойно, спокойно… он потом, когда коллеги отца возьмут владельцев клуба и вытащат отсюда Рюдзаки, выяснит — кто над ним издевался. А потом найдёт мерзавца и… и найдёт способ посадить. Найдет. Вряд ли, в конце концов, такими наклонностями отличаются законопослушные люди.  
Жёсткие пряди распутываются неохотно, промываются ещё сложнее, однако змейса чуть-чуть, самую малость расслабляется. Облизывает растрескавшиеся губы, тянет руку с растопыренными пальцами — будто пытается что-то потрогать, разочарованно выдыхает, не нащупав чего-то в пустоте.  
— Оно красивое, — не слишком разборчиво шипит мальчишка. — Крыло. Но я никогда не могу прикоснуться…  
— А часто пытался? — намыливая волосы в третий раз, интересуется Лайт. Просто чтобы спросить. Ответа, впрочем, не получает — если не считать ответом вновь недоверчивый взгляд. То и дело косящий ему за спину, на несуществующие крылья.  
Молчание кажется неуютным, и не только ему — змеёнок тоже время от времени вскидывает взгляд, размыкает губы, но тут же сникает и съёживается. Хочет что-то сказать, но… боится? Вряд ли предыдущие… посетители одобряли праздную болтовню.  
Попробовать его разговорить или не тревожить? С другой стороны, а вдруг получится узнать сейчас что-нибудь важное для предстоящей операции?  
— Ты так и не сказал, откуда приехал, — неуклюже начинает Лайт и ругает сам себя. Не ответил тогда — вряд ли скажет сейчас.  
Змейса в самом деле не отвечает и будто даже не замечает вопроса. Неподвижно сидит, вцепившись длинными пальцами в свои тощие коленки, и лишь слабая дрожь в этих пальцах позволяет предположить…  
Ладно. С этим Лайт будет разбираться потом.  
— А где ты так здорово выучил язык? — пытается он зайти с другой стороны, одновременно смывая пену с волос. Сейчас они отмыты буквально до скрипа. Ответ так и не звучит, и приходится делать вид, что так и надо. — У тебя почти нет акцента.  
Рюдзаки по-прежнему молчит, но прислушивается с явным интересом и столь же явно делает про себя какие-то выводы. Что его так пугает… угу, не считая того приятного факта, что он находится в руках клиента. Который вправе делать всё, кроме прямого членовредительства.  
Может, здесь где-нибудь установлены «жучки»? Лайт усмехается, отбрасывая нелепую мысль. В подобных местах основные звуки — стоны и скрип кровати, так что тратиться на прослушку необходимости нет. К тому же вода вроде создаёт эффект белого шума, не позволяя прослушивать… где он об этом читал, Лайт не помнит. Ну и, в общем-то, оно и не так важно.  
Применять к змейсе тактику допросов кажется неправильным и не совсем порядочным, но Рюдзаки заметно успокаивается, когда Лайт что-то говорит.  
— Я вот так толком и не выучил иностранные языки, — если начать что-то рассказывать, у собеседника обычно появляется желание вставить ответную реплику. Но репликами змейсы пока что являются быстрые взгляды из-под ресниц. — Ну, по меркам нашего университета у меня очень хороший английский, даже отличный. Хотя читаю я всё равно со словарём. Отец порой подтрунивает, что ирландские корни противятся английскому влиянию.  
Почему-то он подсознательно ждёт, что Рюдзаки ответит. Может быть, даже на английском. Но змеёныш тихо вздыхает и ловит ладонями пузырьки пены, а потом задумчиво размазывает их по костлявым плечам. Не то намёк, что мальчишка хочет вымыться, не то мозг вспомнил, как это делается.  
Спрашивать, есть ли здесь нормальная мочалка, Лайт даже не пытается — тем более что быстро выясняется, что без мочалки даже удобнее. Он зачерпывает воду, растирает гель для душа в пузыристую пену и легонько водит ладонями по острым плечам. Тёмные следы на шее оказываются застарелыми синяками. Змейса всё сильнее вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения, но вырваться не пытается, и непонятно, боль это или страх. Наверное, всё же второе — в том химическом коконе, в котором она сейчас запуталась, все неприятные ощущения должны быть притуплены. Только неизвестно, что тут хуже.  
Вымыть удаётся лишь плечи, спину и тыльную поверхность рук, которыми змейса обнимает прижатые к груди коленки. Ну и сами коленки тоже. Частично. Лайт даже не пытается развернуть напряжённый клубок, в который собралось худощавое тело, намыливая и споласкивая только те участки, куда смог дотянуться. Он не собирается брать больше, чем ему позволят. И рад уже тому, что хоть что-то позволяют. В награду сразу после этого Лайт поднимается на ноги и вытаскивает Рюдзаки из ванны. Задача минимум выполнена.  
Пока они вытираются, змейсу накрывает новая волна глюков. Видя, как она незаметно пытается заглянуть ему за спину, Лайт делает шаг в сторону, показывая, что там никого нет. Кажется, помогает. По крайней мере, мальчишка перестаёт вертеться и позволяет набросить себе на плечи полотенце.  
Лайту ужасно не хочется, чтобы он вновь надевал свою пропитанную потом и грязью одежду, но переодеть его решительно не во что, а заставлять сидеть замотанным в мокрое полотенце — вариант ещё хуже. Решение приходит мгновенно. Натянув футболку, рубашку он отдаёт змейсе.  
— Надевай. Она тёплая.  
Рюдзаки оглядывает предложенную вещь, проводит ладонью по мягкому вороту, зачем-то тыкает пальцем в пуговицу — и без возражений накидывает рубашку на плечи. Лайт облегчённо выдыхает: какое-то мгновение он был уверен, что змейса снова заупрямится. Вот джинсы заменить уже нечем, но идеальные решения вообще редкость. 

Выпущенная из ванной змейса привычно ныряет в кресло и немного возится там, устраиваясь поудобнее. Вроде бы она слегка пришла в себя после принудительного купания, и это несказанное радует.  
В комнате за время их отсутствия ничего не изменилось. Разве что заветревшиеся бутерброды вызывают ещё меньше аппетита, да глыба льда в ведёрке изрядно оплыла и продолжает неумолимо таять. Только сейчас Лайт замечает, что им забыли принести бокалы. Или не забыли? Может, предполагается, что они должны по очереди хлебать вино прямо из горлышка? Потом некстати вспоминается прочитанный в какой-то давно забытой книге иноземный обычай, когда жених пьёт шампанское из туфельки невесты. Он представляет в этом качестве драный кроссовок Рюдзаки и не может сдержать нервного смешка.  
Змейса отрывается от обустройства гнезда и косится на Лайта, не понимая причины веселья. Ей явно не нравится чего-то не понимать.  
— Не обращай внимания, — сдавленно хмыкает Лайт. — Просто вспомнилось кое-что. Ерунда.  
Он предпочитает не рассказывать о пришедшей в голову абсурдной идее. Потому что… ну, правда же абсурд.  
Телефон издаёт короткий вибрирующий звук доставленного сообщения.  
«Рассказал маме о поездке, она в восторге. Ждём тебя завтра на обед. Папа».  
Номер телефона, естественно, не отцовский. Значит, они выдвигаются.  
Убрав телефон в карман брюк, Лайт садится в соседнее кресло. Делать совершенно нечего, остаётся только ждать.  
Змейса невесть с чего оживляется.  
— Слушай, а у тебя есть… — начинает она — и тут же замолкает, потупившись.  
Лайт мгновенно поворачивается к съёжившейся фигурке.  
— Что? Что есть?  
Змейса отрицательно качает головой, не отрывая взгляда от острых коленок, подтянутых к самому подбородку. На бледном лице проступает, а затем гаснет лихорадочный румянец.  
— Ничего.  
— Говори, пожалуйста. Я не буду удивляться или злиться, обещаю. Что ты хотел?  
Даже если это удивительное существо, не сводя с него влажного испуганного взгляда, сейчас попросит номер его кредитной карточки и пароль от неё, Лайт не уверен, что сумеет отказать. Однако змейса ничего такого не требует. И чего-то другого — тоже. Только всё ниже опускает подбородок, погружаясь в загадочный омут своих мыслей.  
Боясь, что попытки надавить сделают только хуже, Лайт прекращает расспросы. Возможно, если змейса немного успокоится и отвлечётся, то сама всё расскажет. При условии, что через десять минут она вообще вспомнит, о чём думала. 

Время давно перевалило за полночь, но до утра ещё далеко. Лайт сдерживает зевок, досадуя на собственное тело. Работа в полиции быстро приучает к рваному режиму дня: спать, когда есть возможность, и бодрствовать, сколько необходимо, однако он так и не привык. Лайт начинает клевать носом вскоре после заката и сам по себе редко остаётся в постели дольше пяти-шести утра. Но сейчас — точно не время для сна. Скоро прибудет подкрепление, да и терять бдительность в таком месте не годится.  
А вот змейсе отдых явно бы не помешал. Её взгляд стал совсем стеклянным, а тёмные круги под глазами залегли до самых скул.  
— Рюдзаки, ты не хочешь прилечь?  
При этих словах худое тело, замотанное в слишком просторную для него рубашку, вздрагивает — будто в страхе, что Лайт силой вытащит его из безопасного уголка.  
— Нет.  
— Я не буду… я ничего от тебя не требую, — говорит Лайт, изо всех сил подавляя неуместные фантазии о том, что он мог бы сделать с покорной, перепуганной змейсой на этом просторном ложе. — Ты поспишь, а я просто посижу здесь.  
— Нет.  
— Но тебе надо поспать, хоть немного. Слушай, ты только закроешь глаза, а когда откроешь, будет уже утро, и всё кончится. Утром я заберу тебя отсюда и куплю сколько захочешь крекеров, вишни и шоколада.  
— Нет.  
— Я тебе клянусь, что…  
Змейса мотает головой с таким остервенелым упорством, что у Лайта теряются все аргументы. Наверное, если он возьмёт и силой уложит Рюдзаки в кровать, тот подчинится его воле, но такой вариант тоже не устраивает. Слишком он похож на то, что со змейсой делали раньше, даже если Лайт удержит себя в руках. Да что же он такое несёт… что значит — если?! Конечно, удержит, какие бы фантазии ни бродили сейчас там, в самых тёмных уголках его подсознания, Лайт отлично понимает, что правильно, а что нет. И змейсе он вреда не причинит. Ни за что на свете.  
Может, попытаться соблазнить этого упрямца собственным примером? Когда Рюдзаки увидит, что Лайт спокойно отдыхает, то, возможно, слегка расслабится. В любом случае это лучше, чем сидеть и таращиться друг на друга. То есть Лайт бы с радостью посидел, ему нравится любоваться змейсой, но его внимание её определённо нервирует.  
— Тогда, если не возражаешь, я ненадолго прилягу.  
Змейса молчит, затравленно глядя, как он встаёт, и всем телом вжимается в спинку кресла. Лайт подходит к кровати, откидывает покрывало, после чего, оценив цвет несвежего постельного белья, опускает покрывало обратно. Затем устраивается на рыхлом, продавленном матрасе и предлагает с нервной усмешкой:  
— Замёрзнешь — приходи.  
Змейса то ли не понимает шутки, то ли не считает её таковой. Настороженность на исхудавшем бледном лице сменяется растерянностью. Лайт опускает голову на подушку, не собираясь спать, даже не сомневаясь, что только полежит с закрытыми глазами минут десять-пятнадцать. Какое-то время он в самом деле лежит, прислушиваясь к тишине и гадая, не вырубилась ли змейса прямо там, в своём кресле. А потом незаметно для себя засыпает, несмотря на слишком яркий свет и неудобную постель, предназначенную для чего угодно, только не для отдыха.  
Ему ничего не снится, кажется, он даже не успевает ни разу повернуться во сне, когда матрас слабо пружинит под весом второго тела. Змейса обвивает его холодными, как лёд, руками, вжимается в плечо таким же ледяным носом и тихо вздыхает. Он молча обнимает её, стараясь согреть, успокаивающе гладит по узкой спине, перебирая остро выступающие позвонки. Частый стук сердца в чужой груди постепенно успокаивается, становится убаюкивающе размеренным. И дрёма окутывает уже их обоих. 

***  
В участке Лайт получает нагоняй сразу за всё: за самодеятельность на задании, за отход от установленного плана, за решения на основе интуитивных выводов и, самое главное, за беспечность — преступную в подобной ситуации. Он не спорит ни с одним обвинением, по большей части они справедливы. За все годы службы он ни разу не совершал таких проступков и сам не думал, что способен совершить. Возможно, потому что за все годы службы… да что там, за все годы жизни он никогда не встречал никого столь остро и отчаянно нуждавшегося в его помощи, как этот мальчик. Лайт просто не мог поступить иначе, даже если бы хотел. Это был императив, основывающийся на его внутреннем чувстве справедливости, более глубоком, чем любые кодексы и протоколы.  
— Учти, Лайт, в иной ситуации твоя инициатива могла обойтись весьма дорого, — сухо говорит отец. Сейчас он кажется почти спокойным, выдохся за последние полчаса. — И не только тебе одному.  
— Я понимаю, па… Ягами-сан.  
Лайту немного обидно, что отец, отметив каждую его ошибку, ничего не сказал об успехах. А ведь, несмотря на интуитивный характер выводов, все его подозрения оказались абсолютно верны. Именно он отыскал ту тонкую нить, что закручивалась в тугой клубок, который они так давно пытались распутать. В результате облавы было изъято неожиданно много наркотиков — причём не только «грёзы феи», которые они ожидали увидеть. В заключениях экспертов фигурировали и старые добрые кокаин с амфетамином, и нечто совсем новое. Но Лайт слишком хорошо знает своего отца, чтобы всерьёз ожидать похвалы. Ягами Соитиро привык сосредотачиваться на изъянах, которые необходимо исправить. То, что хорошо в работе его коллег, уже хорошо, а вот промахам можно и нужно уделять повышенное внимание. Лайту же всегда достаётся двойная доля критики — и как подчинённому, и как сыну. Наверное, так даже лучше — когда от тебя ждут чего-то большего, ты и сам настраиваешь себя на большее, видишь своей целью только высший результат и, не отвлекаясь на мелочи, стремишься к нему.  
И всё-таки сейчас в глубине души он гордится самим собой. Он знает, что поступил правильно.  
Телефон на столе издаёт пронзительную трель. Отец вздыхает, смотрит на трубку с плохо скрытой ненавистью и коротко бросает Лайту:  
— Ладно, иди работай.  
Однако когда Лайт проходит мимо, отец на миг ловит его плечо, крепко сжимает, и эта молчаливая поддержка стоит десятка пустых похвал.  
Телефон продолжает надрываться, настырно требуя внимания. Выходя из кабинета главы отдела по серийным и резонансным убийствам, Лайт слышит начало разговора и от души сочувствует отцу. Нарушителей закона хотя бы можно ловить и сажать в тюрьму, а вот что делать с обнаглевшими журналистами?  
В коридоре он практически лоб в лоб сталкивается с Мацудой, пытающимся удержать в руках гору папок. Похоже, что тот, как обычно, поленился сходить дважды и оптимистично решил унести сразу всё. Лайт успевает поймать на лету две верхних папки, не разделившие оптимизма. Потом, на всякий случай, берёт ещё две.  
— А, Лайт, спасибо, — выглянув из-за снизившейся кипы, радостно откликается Мацуда. — Что, шеф тебя уже выпустил?  
— Пришлось. Я так понял, Дэмэгава со своей стаей вот-вот пойдёт на приступ, так что ему резко стало не до меня.  
— Надо же, как быстро пронюхали. Хотел бы я знать, как это у них выходит. Мне бы такое чутьё.  
— Я тоже очень хочу знать, кто проболтался прессе, — говорит Айдзава, встречая их на пороге. — А шеф так, думаю, просто жаждет.  
— Ты чего на меня так смотришь? — с возмущением заявляет Мацуда. Он сгружает свою ношу на стол и вытирает со лба пот. — Это не я. Ненавижу общаться с журналистами. Эти проныры всегда себе на уме, не успеешь оглянуться, как припишут тебе такое, чего у тебя даже в мыслях не было.  
— А потому что думать надо, прежде чем говоришь.  
— Я всегда думаю!  
Лайт пару секунд прикидывает, не развалится ли возведённая из папок пирамида от ещё одного этажа, но в конце концов решает не рисковать. Если не повезёт, они потом замучаются собирать бумажные руины по всему кабинету. Уж лучше занять свободный стул и надеяться, что никакой внезапный посетитель не явится к ним в ближайшее время.  
— Как Ягами-сан? — обращается к нему Айдзава, когда Лайт выпрямляется. — Заставил ты его поволноваться.  
В голосе отчётливо слышен укор.  
— По-моему, всё нормально.  
Лайт чувствует лёгкий укол раздражения. Сговорились они все, что ли? Да, это было опрометчиво, но в конечном счёте он просто остался на ночь в сомнительном клубе, а не попытался в одиночку провести там массовую зачистку.  
— Если честно, мы тоже чуть не поседели, пока смотрели запись.  
Тут Лайт понимает, что, кажется, что-то пропустил. После прибытия группы захвата он сразу поехал в больницу, куда вместе с остальными жертвами увезли змейсу, и о результатах обыска знает только в общих чертах.  
— Что ещё за запись?  
Коллеги переглядываются. Потом Айдзава заговаривает уже другим тоном:  
— Тебе не сказали, что в вашем так называемом номере велась видеосъёмка? Ну, не только в вашем, конечно… Там по всем этим комнатушкам для свиданий камеры понатыканы. Хозяин божится, что якобы в целях безопасности, кхм, обслуги, чтоб никто из клиентов не вздумал руки распускать. Враньё, ясное дело. Думаю, они там активно шантажом промышляли, да и сбытом «домашней» порнушки не брезговали.  
Лайт старается не думать о паутине липких взглядов, опутывающей гибкое тело змейсы. Ему хочется свернуть шею каждому, кто хоть раз… А потом до него доходит, что отец мог наблюдать все его приключения в деталях. Не то чтобы там было что наблюдать, Лайт бы не позволил себе по отношению к змейсе ничего непристойного, но совместное купание и объятия в одной постели… Может, хотя бы в ванной комнате не было камер? А через мгновение злость на тварей из клуба смывает смущение. Были — так были. Плевать.  
— Значит, нас снимали, — спокойно констатирует он, игнорируя предательски теплеющие щёки. — Но я сомневаюсь, что вас шокировал цвет моих трусов.  
Ещё один непонятный обмен взглядами. Запас терпения Лайта, и без того невеликий, стремится к нулю.  
— Так что вы там увидели?!  
— Давай ты сам посмотришь? — сдаётся Айдзава.  
Мацуда несколько раз быстро кивает.  
Пожав плечами, Лайт ждёт, пока коллега запустит на своём компьютере нужный файл и уступит ему место. Под локоть тут же попадает изрядно погрызенный карандаш, который Айдзава поспешно перехватывает и прячет подальше.  
— Младшая, — с досадой зачем-то поясняет он. — Грызёт всё, до чего дотянется. Кроме морковки и яблок, разумеется.  
— Зато старшая больше не рисует в твоих ежедневниках, — замечает Мацуда. Будь это кто-то другой, Лайт бы решил, что он издевается, но это Мацуда, и можно не сомневаться, что он бесхитростно старается утешить товарища. — Хотя как по мне, битва при Сэкигахара удалась ей на славу.  
— Ягами-сан тоже оценил, — буркает Айдзава, хотя становится заметно, что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку. — Лайт, два пятнадцать.  
Изображение зернистое, мутноватое, но в целом всё вполне различимо. Лайт узнаёт комнатку, напоминающую дешёвый гостиничный номер, в которой провёл прошлую ночь. Съёмка ведётся откуда-то сбоку, должно быть, с полки на стене. Если ему не изменяет память, туда как раз впихнули вазу с каким-то полусгнившим сухостоем. Вот, значит, для чего впихнули. Угол обзора не слишком широкий — он охватывает кровать, кресло, где свернулась клубком хрупкая тень, край стола и пустую поверхность противоположной стены. На кровати лежит Лайт, судя по расслабленной позе, уже задрёмывающий — вопреки здравому смыслу и собственным планам. В правом нижнем углу экрана полоска цифр планомерно отсчитывает время записи. Два часа, четырнадцать минут, десять секунд. Двадцать секунд. Тридцать. Змейса сидит неподвижно, уставившись в пространство остановившимся взглядом. Лайт спит. Ничто не нарушает тишину.  
— Айдзава, я не…  
— Смотри.  
С едва уловимым шорохом змейса соскальзывает с кресла. А может, этот шорох только чудится обострившемуся слуху, тогда как фигурка на экране движется беззвучно. Несколько минут она хаотично кружит по комнате, то исчезая из поля зрения, то появляясь вновь. В какой-то момент у неё в руках оказывается куртка Лайта, потом так же внезапно пропадает, а потом змейса останавливается перед столом. Склонившись над нетронутым ужином, она зачем-то переставляет тарелки с засохшими бутербродами, касается ведёрка, где в растаявшем льду уныло мокнет непочатая бутылка вина, и торжествующе скалится, зажав что-то в руке.  
Приглядевшись, Лайт различает нож для колки льда. По спине сквозит холодок, когда спутник его вчерашнего вечера выпрямляется и направляется к кровати, стискивая в пальцах хрупкое, но острое оружие. Человека в сознании таким не убить, если не знаешь, куда целиться, а вот спящему можно нанести серьёзную рану. Даже смертельную. Немигающие чёрные глаза слепо глядят на безвольно вытянувшееся на покрывале тело. Змейса потирает левой рукой запястье правой — стискивающей нож — и, кажется, тихонько шипит. Хищно задравшаяся верхняя губа обнажает полоску зубов, и как-то вдруг вспоминается, что даже новорожденные змеи способны кусаться. Так проходит одна минута, вторая. Силуэт у кровати не шевелится, лишь слегка покачивается из стороны в сторону. Застывший взгляд ни на миг не отрывается от Лайта.  
— Включи ускоренную перемотку, — раздаётся из-за спины голос Айдзавы. Подождав ещё пару минут, Лайт неохотно следует совету. Цифры ускоряют свой бег, четыре часа утра по ту сторону экрана наступают спустя десять секунд по эту.  
В четыре ноль семь безмолвная тень отмирает. Опустив руку, она скользит в постель, суёт нож куда-то под подушку и живым коконом обвивается вокруг спящего. Сведённое напряжением тело расслабляется. Лайт возвращается и ещё раз пересматривает этот момент. Прижавшись впалой щекой к его плечу, змейса отключается, кажется, в то же мгновение.  
— Всё, — говорит Айдзава. — Дальше ты знаешь.  
Лайт нажимает клавишу, останавливая видео, и встаёт из-за стола.  
— Он тебя чуть не прирезал, — нарушает молчание Мацуда, как всегда сделавший неверные выводы.  
Этот мальчик отчаянно боялся Лайта — как всех и каждого, кто использовал его и мучил. А потом по какой-то невероятной причине он всё-таки Лайту поверил.  
— Да, Лайт, ты очень рисковал, — хмуро добавляет Айдзава. — Этот пацан, он же обдолбан в хлам. Ты что, не видел?  
— Если бы не видел, не вызвал бы вас туда, — Лайт бросает взгляд на часы. Когда змейсу утром привезли в больницу, она была практически в невменяемом состоянии и, как сказал усталый замотанный доктор, вряд ли вообще понимала, что раз за разом ей обещает Лайт. Но, может, к вечеру ей станет чуточку лучше?  
— А знаете, что хуже всего? — спрашивает Айдзава и сам же себе отвечает. — Что этот парень вдобавок ко всему иностранец. Другие цветочки в этом… цветнике все местные, а этот аж из Англии. Вот же принесли черти на нашу голову.  
— Вляпался мальчик в весёлое болото, — с нервным смешком замечает Мацуда.  
Все давно привыкли к тому, что Мацуда Тота озвучивает любой пришедший ему в голову вздор, но на этот раз Лайту очень хочется взять коллегу за шиворот и хорошенько потрясти. А потом врезать пару раз, чтобы научить либо задумываться над сказанным, либо держать рот на замке. Останавливает лишь нежелание тратить время на разборки, когда он нужен Рюдзаки. Так, стоп. Но ведь Рюдзаки — наверняка никакой не Рюдзаки. Только сейчас Лайт запоздало осознаёт, что понятия не имеет о настоящем имени змейсы. И как он, интересно, собрался звонить в больницу? Нет, не зря отец ругал его за безалаберность, совсем не зря.  
— Как зовут этого англичанина?  
Айдзава какое-то время роется в своих записях, потом с запинкой читает непривычное, чужестранное имя:  
— Эл Лоулайт.


End file.
